Defying Death
by TheFriendlySpirit
Summary: Ria, the only meister to ever challenge Stein's ability. And his only love, the one that made him feel what he thought impossible. Now she's gone and dead... or is she? - Rated M for sexual implications and cussing -


**Hey, this is my second story! I posted a version before on a different acc, but I deleted it and now a new version is here, yay! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul Eater :(**

* * *

 **3:32 AM**

She drowsily got her clothes on, looking dead at the clock. 3:32. She usually didn't stay here that long unless she was staying the night. The person next to her slowly tossed and turned to get up. He lifted himself and stayed sitting upon the bed, "Leaving so soon?" his voice leaked tiredness. She smiled and turned towards him. With only a bra and panties on, she strived towards him. Soon she was on top of him, furiously kissing him. Maybe she could spend the night. The heat of earlier that night returned and she feared her clothes wouldn't stay on for much longer.

"Frankie…" Her breath was hot and heavy in his ear. His hands were wandering, but she knew she couldn't stay and she knew she couldn't continue, "I have to go before Dare throws a fit about me being gone all night again."

"Ria, why do you do this?" His voice was exhibiting emotion she never heard outside of this bedroom, "He hurts you, just live with me. We can run and won't even have to fight anymore."

She smiled widely at him, "Frankie, we're the best meisters to ever come from the academy. They _need_ us. Lord Death needs us both for the missions his students can't complete. Dare is my partner, and you know that. I can't leave everyone here, we can't do that."

He mumbled back in compliance. She got up and continued getting dressed, not that her clothes were much better than what she was already wearing. A crop top with short shorts and knee length boots. She was the academy's hooch and she knew it. But Stein had always seen past that, he knew what was really happening, "Why don't you borrow one of my lab coats? It's cold." She nodded and shifted through his closet until she found a clean one or even one that wasn't stitched together. She walked out of the room.

Stein wasn't far behind. The lights went on in his cold, unfeeling home and she went to the kitchen. He laughed as she poured a bowl of her favorite cereal, one she had bought just for her. His eyes softened, watching her lazily prance around the kitchen. He had previously thought himself incapable of loving anyone, and he knew what he had with Ria was something else entirely. He didn't love her, he had a devotion to her. She was such a strong person, and much of his devotion stemmed from admiration he felt for no one else.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts of her. He didn't mind the fact he was only in sweatpants. He opened the front door to see a site he didn't care for. Dare. He seemed angry, "Where is that good-for-nothing bitch? We have a mission to take care of for Lord Death so stop fucking her for a second." Dare shoved past Stein, Stein let him. Anger was festering in him too, however. Even more so with the small scream from Ria in the kitchen and the yelling from Dare that followed. Dare turned the corner with Ria in tow and pushed past Stein once again.

Ria looked at him, apologizing with her eyes, "I'll come back after this, Frankie! It's just some witch, I can beat her easy." Stein nodded and closed the door behind them. He punched the wall. He could protect her, he could beat that sorry shit's ass if he wished. But she wouldn't let him, she insisted on protecting her weapon. He knew it, the way she looked at Dare, that she felt for Dare what he felt for her. Stein was nothing but a best friend and a good fuck. He loved her too much to stop anything or hurt her. He dragged his fist out of the wall, swearing to clean it up later. He turned the lights off and went to his room to continue sleeping.

 **3:56 AM**

"You're such a little whore. I don't even know what you see in him." Dare's voice echoed in the desert. Ria stayed quiet, nodded and shooting sorry looks from her passenger seat. He took a breath, "I want to try again, for you and me. This time I won't mess it up, I swear. I'll treat you like a queen" Ria's head popped up, interested.

She thought for a second, usually she'd be flipping at the thought of being with Dare again. She loved him so much and always came crawling back to him. He hit her and beat her beyond belief, but she always felt like she could fix it. She could fix him. However that feeling that made her feel like she was floating was no longer there. Maybe he had just broken her too many times… or maybe she wanted _him_ more. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Dare… I'm… in love with Stein and I want to be with him. And I think I'm going to tell him that when we get back."

The car took and abrupt stop. The first punch and she knew what was going to happen. She let him mercilessly hit her and cut her with the blade of his weapon form. After he was done yelling and hitting and cutting, he calmed down, but shook with anger, "God! Ria! I love you, what does that _freak_ have on you? Did he like experiment with your brain or some shit?" He turned the engine and sped off. She kept quiet, but shook his shoulder when she saw what was up ahead. A valley of human souls. A horrid feeling and she sprung out of the car, Dare wasn't far behind.

They saw her. Floating above the graves of what had to be thousands of human souls. She immediately turned around and smiled evilly at them, "Oooo, lookie here. You must be from the academy. Little Ria Marrimore and Dare Andrews." The fear surrounded her when she heard her name called by this witch. Who was she? It seemed like the witch could read Ria's mind, "I'm the witch Medusa. Nice to meet you. But I'm afraid the visit must be cut short, I have things to be doing" Arrows sprung from Medusa's back. The battle started.

 **4:55 AM**

It was remarkable Ria had lasted so long. She already was sore from what Dare had done, now she was running out of options. Maybe she should just run away with Stein. They could get away from this. She smiled, filled with a new vigor. All her fear was replaced with happiness. She dodged every arrow thrown at her and completed what she needed to. She hit Medusa. The witch screamed in pain then narrowed her eyes. Medusa screamed at Ria then disappeared from sight. There was no fear in Ria's eyes though. She was too stuck. She would run away with Stein. He was her true love. They could always be together and just… be free. She wanted to be free…

"Ria! Look out-" Dare's voice woke her from her daze, but it was too late. Her wide smile slowly shifted down to a frown. Everything happened so slow. She didn't even feel it until a second afterwards. The pain was blinding after that. Medusa's laughter echoed in slow motion. She didn't really want to focus on it directly, so she focused on the blood. Oh she didn't even know she had that much blood in her body. It was like a fountain. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked, eventually, at the object before her. What must have been seconds, she felt as hours. It was still moving… still pumping. It squirt everywhere. She paid attention to the drop of blood that landed on Stein's lab coat. _Oh no… Stein will be mad…_

Her support was suddenly gone. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She fell over, making a big splash in the pool of red. Her eyes, opened wide, couldn't see a thing. She was in a different place now. The screams and yells she had been able to hear faded gently and white was all she could see. It was warm wherever she was, and she liked it. She didn't know what was happening, but everything was so peaceful. It all came crashing down. She screamed in pain and cried. Everything was bright and painful and she felt so raw. What was happening?

 **6:30 AM**

Stein heard a knock at the door. It woke him from his slumber. He drowsily stepped to the door. He opened it to find Dare, staring idly down, "What do you want, you brute? And where's Ria?" He wiped his eyes of sleep and followed Dare's sight line. His entire body stiffened at the sight. _No._ His lab coat sat in Dare's arms, covered in bright red blood. He shook with a fear he'd simply never felt before. He looked up to Dare's face. It was stiff, wide-eyed, and he was also shaking, "What did you do you stupid lowlife waste of space!? Where is Ria? Why do you have that? What's going on? _Where. Is. Ria?_ I swear I'll kill you, what happened to her, where is she-"

"SHE'S DEAD" Dare yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his face. He shook heavily and threw the coat at Stein. He went back to screaming, "She's fucking dead! The witch _tore her heart out._ I watched the light drain from her eyes! I watched her soul leave her and I watched the blood spill from her chest." Stein shut the door. The bloody lab coat laid in his lap as he slid to the floor. The shaking wouldn't stop. Nothing would stop. His heart was beating fast as he looked through the hole in the middle of the coat. He cried out and for the first time since he could remember, he sobbed. She was _gone._ He would never see her again.


End file.
